


Possessed

by DiannaPhantom27



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bipper, Demonic Possession, Everyone is scared, F/M, Sad Mabel Pines, bill messes up everything, scared mabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: Sock Opera didn't end happily. When Mabel fails to save Dipper, the course of Gravity Falls drastically. More than likely for the worse. (Possessed Dipper story)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross post, this story is also on my FanFiction ([DiannaPhantom27](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2041181/)) and Tumblr ([DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)) accounts.
> 
> Hello Everyone! So, this is my first Gravity Falls FanFiction and I'm super excited about it! This Chapter is sort of a Test run, and may be changed later, but at the moment, I'm pretty happy with it! It will also likely leave you with more questions than not, but that's the point!
> 
> Also, I'm going to be look for a Beta/editor for this story as my regular editor doesn't watch Gravity Falls.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking an interest in my story! If you enjoy this feel free to drop me a line or a review if you want! Also, if you have an tips or ideas! I love feedback and conversation with readers!
> 
> DiannaPhantom27

After living in Gravity Falls for thirty years, few things truly terrified Stan Pines. He'd seen ghosts, dinosaurs, lake monsters, gnomes, and even unicorns, but what was standing right in front of him was the most terrifying thing he had ever witness. He hadn't meant for those kids to worm their way into his heart. The only reason he agreed to keep them for the summer was because it seemed like something Ford might do. Before he knew it, the self-proclaimed "Mystery Twins" had snuck their way into his heart. Dipper reminded him so much of Ford, with his laser focus and intellectual prowess and Mabel's go get it attitude and dreaming disposition reminded Stan of himself when he was younger.

That was what made what he was looking at so terrifying. Dipper, eyes glowing yellow, pupils elongated, was fighting Mabel and winning. Brutally. And it looked like it was going to end horribly if Stan didn't step up now. Dipper was sitting on Mabel's stomach, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Mabel had managed to throw the book Dipper seemed to be after across the room into the audience, but now she was scratching at her brother's hands weakly. Stan jumped up on stage, and forced Dipper off my Mabel, putting the young boy in a tight headlock and lifting him off the floor.

"Mabel! RUN!"

Coughing with tears in her eyes, Mabel stood up, "He's not-cough-Dipper, Grunkle-cough-Stan!"

"Just get out of here kid!"

Mabel ran off the stage and once she was safely in Soos's arms and being ushered out of the building, Stan turned his attention to his nephew.

"Alright kid, just calm down! Whatever's going on, we can fix it! Curses can be broken, kid, you just have to fight this!"

"This ain't no curse, Stan Pines!"

Dipper didn't sound quiet like himself. Sure, it was his voice, but the was an underlying rasp and echo. Stan scoffed, not a curse his butt. Dipper wasn't himself and a curse was the most likely explanation. Dipper was fight against Stan, though, kicking and scratching with intensity and strength Stan didn't know he had.

Suddenly Dipper froze, going nearly limp in Stan's arms. A sick smirk spread across his face and he started chuckling, "Finally! Man, that was hard to break!"

With that, Stand could feel a sudden rush of power radiating off his nephew's body. Dipper's hand glowed with blue fire and with a quick flex of his arms, Stan was sent flying backwards into a wall. He looked up to see Dipper floating a few inches off the ground.

"Like I said, Fez, this isn't a curse! I'm honestly surprised you haven't recognized me yet! Name's Bill Cipher!"

Stan froze, a lead ball falling into his stomach as he heard that name. Possessed. Dipper was possessed by a powerful dream demon. Stan was lucky enough to have never come face to face with Bill Cipher, but he had read about him in Ford's journals. Everything he had read was enough to make him terrified of the demon, but right now he had to be brave. Dipper was either trapped outside his body or locked away in his own mind and Stan had to be brave for him.

"Let him go Cipher! He's just a kid! What good is he to you anyways?!"

Cipher laughed wickedly, the fire around Dipper's hands grew, "Oh, this is rich! You honestly don't know anything, do you Fez? Pine Tree here gave himself to me! He's mine now, end of story! And there's so much more to him than even he knew! You think I would choose a weakling host?"

Stan pushed himself to his feet, balling his hands into fists, "Look! I'll do whatever you want; give you any deal you want! Just let Dipper go!"

Anger came off Dipper in waves suddenly, the glow in his eyes intensifying his skin turning black, "!"

Cipher rose his hand and slashed in down in a cutting motion. Stan looked up, as the metal of the stage above him started to shake and groan. The metal started to fall and Stan had to roll out of the way before it crushed him. After a few seconds, the dust from the sudden destruction started to clear and Stan turned his attention back to where Bill was before he tried to crush Stan, only to find the demon had disappeared. Growling, Stan punched the nearest object (which happened to be a piece of metal) in anger. He had to get back to the Mystery Shack before Cipher got to Mabel again.

* * *

 

Dipper didn't know where he was. He couldn't see anything more than an arm's length away from his body; he couldn't hear anything except the rattling of the chains restraining him and a strip of energy over his mouth was preventing him from making noise. Dipper honestly didn't remember much. He vaguely remembered making a deal with Bill and it going horribly wrong. Anything after that, and even the deal itself, was fuzzy, if it was there at all. Dipper found himself having trouble staying awake. Maybe it would be better if he just went to sleep…

* * *

 

Stan was unsurprised to find Mabel hiding away in Sweater Town on Dipper's bed when he got back to the Shack. Honestly, Stan couldn't blame her. Her own brother just tried to kill her; if Ford had done that Stan would probably do the same thing. Stan sat down on the bed beside his niece.

"Hey, kid."

"Mabel's not here. She's in Sweater Town."

"Uh huh. How about you come out of sweater so we can talk about your brother?"

Mabel immediately popped out of Sweater Town, "It's not Dipper's fault! That wasn't him!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down kid. I know it wasn't Dipper. Honestly, it was kind of obvious when he started floating."

Mabel sighed and cuddled up to her Grunkle, "He just started acting all weird. I just… I knew it wasn't Dipper and it turned out to be-"

"Bill Cipher. I know. He might have shouted it too the heavens."

Mabel nodded into Stan's shirt.

"Don't worry kid, we'll figure out. We'll get Dipper back. Now do you know what Bill Cipher is?"

"I think he said he was a dream demon?"

Stan nodded, "Alright, I'll see if I can dig up anything."

"Grunkle Stan? Can you stay here for a bit?"

"Sure thing, kid."

Mabel returned her face to Stan's shirt, "I miss Dipper…"

 


End file.
